Jouane Manette
|Base ID = }} Jouane Manette is an Elder Breton residing in Rorikstead. Background He fought alongside Rorik during the Great War. When Rorik was seriously wounded by an Aldmeri soldier, Jouane saved his life. After the war, Rorik went back to the settlement of Rorikstead which he owned. When Jouane is asked how he came to Rorikstead, he will say "We were as close as kinsmen, and when Rorik returned home I came with him. I am happy to spend my twilight years here with my good friend." He also teaches Sissel, as she says, "Someday soon I'll stop being afraid. Jouane is teaching me magic. He says I'm really good." Dialogue How did a Breton like yourself come to dwell in Rorikstead? "Have you met Rorik? He owns these lands, and it's from him that our village gets its name. We have been friends for many years now. Rorik fought for the Empire in the Great War. He was gravely wounded, and so was brought before me. I was a healer then, you see. We were as close as kinsmen, and when Rorik returned home I came with him. I am happy to spend my twilight years here with my good friend." Your farms are thriving, even despite the harsh climate. What's your secret? "Secret? What makes you think there's a secret? There are no secrets here, my curious friend. Our prosperity is simply the result of hard work, good fortune and the blessings of the gods." How will you protect yourselves against the dragons? "How can we? We're a community of farmers, not fighting men. If not for the war, we might have enough guards in the hold to protect the settlements. That the dragons should return now is most unfortunate." Conversations Sissel and Jouane Sissel: "Jouane?" Jouane: "Yes, child?" Sissel: "I was just wondering. The next time we meet, do you think maybe you could teach me some fire magic? Nothing dangerous! Maybe a candle lighting spell?" Jouane: "By the Eight, keep your voice down! Do you want the entire village to learn our secrets?" Sissel: "Oh! I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Jouane: "Shh shh. It's fine, child. It's fine. But we must be cautious, hmm? What we do, the things I teach you. The others wouldn't understand." Sissel: "I understand. I'm sorry. I just get so excited thinking about it. So... can we. Do some fire magic?" Jouane: "Hmph. Most certainly not. But perhaps I can teach you how to put some candles out. We'll start there." Sissel: "Oooh, wonderful! I can't wait!" Waterbreathing Jouane: "Today I'll teach you a useful spell that might just save your life. If you should ever fall into a river, you'll be very glad you learned it." Sissel: "Oh! Are you going to teach me how to turn into a mud crab?" Jouane: "Oh, it's much better than that. I will teach you how to breathe underwater, with no need to turn into one of those ugly creatures." Sissel: "Wow! Then I could dive into a river and swim so far away that Britte and father could never find me." Jouane: "Now, clear your mind and breathe deeply. Good concentration is very important for spellcasting." Silver brushes Jouane: "I picked up a set of fine silver brushes in the city, Reldith. I thought you might be interested." Reldith: "How thoughtful! I'll come take a look after supper." Jouane and Ennis Jouane: "The last time I was in Whiterun, the tradesmen were talking about you. It seems your reputation as a businessman is growing." Ennis: "Glad to hear all my hard work has paid off. Maybe we'll fetch a better price for our crops next time we're in the city." Jouane and Erik Jouane: "Anything I can pick up for you on my next trip into the city, Erik?" Erik: "Thanks for the offer, Jouane, but I'm saving up for a new sword." Jouane and Lemkil Jouane: "Good day, Lemkil. I saw some nice dresses for your little girls while I was in Whiterun. I'd be happy to purchase them, if you like." Lemkil: "We don't need your charity, Breton. If my girls deserve something nice, it'll be their father who buys it." Good harvest Rorik: "Looks like we're in for quite a harvest. We've had better luck with our planting than any village in the hold." Jouane: "Luck? I think it has more to do with the hard work and good soil." Rorik: "Maybe you're right. Even so, I can't help wondering if some other force it at work here." Wheat shipment Jouane: "The last wheat shipment fetched a fine price at market." Rorik: "Well done! I don't know where I'd be without you, my old friend." Jouane: "It pleases me to know that I can still be of use even in the twilight of my life." Interactions Lemkil will send a letter to the Dragonborn if Jouane is killed, saying: "I am aware of your recent assault on Jouane Manette. Rest assured that I have no interest in that particular matter. I do, however, have an interest in your willingness to employ force when the need arises. If you are willing to assist me, I will gladly pay for your troubles. Next time you are visiting Rorikstead, please call on me." Trivia *Sissel wants him to teach her "fire magic," but he will only agree to teach her how to put out candles. *He does not appear to subscribe to Talos worship. **He may also be an observing the ethos of "the Eight & the One" (the one being Talos). A theological stance that did not preclude Talos worship, but viewed it as separate from worship of the original eight. Appearances * de:Jouane Manette es:Jouane Manette pl:Jouane Manette ru:Жуан Манетт Category:Skyrim: Rorikstead Characters